


Eight Limbs a Flailing

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the eighth day of Christmas, eight limbs a flailing...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Eight Limbs a Flailing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/GifcixE)

That sign had been hanging on the motel room door for several days now. And she knew it meant not just ‘do not disturb’, but more of a ‘don’t come in, ever’ vibe, however, she’d seen those boys check in with their father.

Teenage boys always left a hurricane of a mess in the rooms. She just needed to change out the towels and sheets, pick up the trash and be on her way. Ten minutes, tops.

The sleek black car they arrived in wasn’t in the parking lot. And the dad she hadn’t seen in days.

Tommy at the front desk said he’d only see them every once in a while, popping out to get ice or drinks from the machine. Sometimes they walked over to the Pancake House to get something to eat. Oherwise, they were just in the room, holed up, doing heaven knows what.

Alice knew what. Playing those darn games on some console or watching movies and rotting their teeth with candy, most likely. They weren’t in school locally, she didn’t think, but it was also the long stretch between Christmas and New Year’s, so maybe they were traveling to meet or get back to family.

She thought a minute about that, frown turning to concern on her harried face. The dad must be working odd jobs to be gone so much. Probably just trying to provide for his small family. No mom in sight, she would bet those boys would love some homemade Christmas cookies.

She always overbaked during the holidays, and sometimes brought in a platter for the reception area. During her lunch break, she went home to arrange a plate of fresh cookies. She picked up some safe-for-kids eggnog at the store and added some extra cinnamon and nutmeg for kick.

Placing the tray and pitcher on her cleaning cart, she started her rounds. When she got to room 13, she hesitated. The curtain in the window, usually drawn tight, was slightly askew. Deciding to take a peek rather than knock on the door, she took the cookie tray in one hand, and with the other, shielded her vision to keep the sun out as she looked in through the glass.

Seconds later, the cookie tray, wobbling from the less than tight grip it had previously been held with, toppled, sending frosted sugar cookie snowmen and iced gingerbread men to the ground, the tray itself bouncing off the door as it fell.

Alice stood in shock, trying to understand what she was looking at because – because weren’t they _brothers_? And yet.

Rough cotton white sheets were caught up in two bodies moving beneath them, arms and legs stretching out from underneath. A mop of chestnut hair, a flash of entwined feet and young hands gripping each other in moments of pleasure so intimate that Alice felt a blush staining her cheeks taking it all in.

She gasped, hand to her chest as she tried to breathe. Leaning down to absentmindedly pick up the broken cookies and place them back on the tray, she fell over in shock when the door swung open. A young man, coated in a sheen of sweat, towel barely wrapped around his hips, with soft spiky hair and freckles scattered across his face peered at her, expressing clear annoyance.

“Didn’t you see the sign?”

“I-yes, I, I’m sorry, I just…” Alice fumbled with getting up, tucking the tray under her arm as she turned to leave.

“Wait, are those cookies? For us?”

Alice turned around and was met by a matching set of huge smiles as the chestnut haired boy’s face peered at her from under the arm of his… _brother_?

Stammering, she replied, “They were, I’ve dropped them though, they’ve been on the ground.”

Simultaneously, the older boy reached out a hand to accept the tray while the other shouted, “Five second rule!”

She could only smile in awkward embarrassment and offer the pitcher of eggnog next, which was quickly snatched, and with a whispered “thank you, ma’am” the door was shut in her very surprised face.

Two seconds later, the curtain was pulled back tightly and she could hear giggling inside. Grabbing her cart to continue turning over the rest of the rooms, she mused on what she’d seen. They were awfully young to be up to such shenanigans. And she’d be sure to ask Tommy later, about them being brothers. Maybe she’d gotten it wrong.


End file.
